Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Grimoire of the Rift is the sequel to the Game Boy Advance Strategy role-playing game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It will be released on the Nintendo DS. Very little further information on the game has been released by Square Enix as of yet, although they did state that the Ivalice featured in this game is the real one and not a dream version, in contrast to the setting of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. A brand new region of Ivalice is used, however, with the game taking place at the junction of two landmasses, one of which is far-western Ordalia. Plot Setting Characters * Luso: The brown-haired protagonist with a sense of justice, Luso is a quite the prankster, but has a fear of ghosts. . Before his school's summer break, he was sent to clean the library as a punishment and this is where he found a mysterious book that transported him to the world of Ivalice. * Adelle: The silver-haired female protagonist, a thief-type fighter. She is a hunter, and is called among other hunters "Adelle the Cat". Unlike Luso, Adelle actually comes from Ivalice. * Cid: The Revgaji leader of a group of hunters, Clan Gully, Cid will make his appearance by saving Luso from being attacked by a monster. Intent to help Luso return to his world, Cid acts as a big brother. He seems to hide a mysterious past and connection with a certain organization. * Hurdy: A joyful minstrel Moogle that Luso and the clan befriended. One of Montblanc's siblings, and twin brother of Gurdy, who left the far-away city of Rabanastre. In his travels, the Moogle gathered musical instruments and made his performance in pubs. *'Illua': A woman from the infamous criminal syndicate Khamja. She also owns a Grimoire, though it is unknown if it is the same as Luso's. Illua is somehow connected to Cid of the Gari Clan, though this is also a mystery. *'Ewen': A member of Khamja under Illua. *'Lezaford': An elderly Rebegaaji who is known as the Rune Master. He is respected for introducing Law and Judges into the world several hundred years ago. *'Frimelda': A hume zombie paladin obtained in a sub-plot. *'Ezel Berbier': From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, he makes a cameo appearance. Four Final Fantasy XII characters have confirmed appearances: *'Vaan': A character who appeared in Final Fantasy XII as the protagonist, Vaan continues to pave his way as a famed sky pirate. *'Penelo': Penelo continues to accompany Vaan as his affectionate, dancing, sky-pirating partner. *'Montblanc': Hurdy's brother Montblanc plays some role in the game. *'Al-Cid Margrace': A playable character who protects girls and women. Story The story takes place in St. Ivalice, and begins just before the school's summer vacation started. Luso was sent to help Mr. Randell the librarian clean up the library as punishment for his mischievous behavior. Inside the library, Luso finds a thick but blank book with instructions to write one's name on the page. Luso did just that, and was immediately transported to the world of Ivalice. Meanwhile, Cid and members of his Clan were hunting the Dekatrice (name to be changed) and spotted one. Just then, Luso appeared in front of them. Cid quickly saved the boy and invited Luso to join their clan. Luso was made a soldier, and helps the clan defeat the Dekatrice. Music Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the game. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto and joined by other composers under Basiscape, the soundtrack reused several music from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII, with several new and original themes. Packaging Artwork Image:TA2Front.jpg|Japanese boxart Image:TA2NAFront.jpg|North American boxart External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official North American Website Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Tactics Advance 02